


Asset

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have two options. You receive this cheque or you come to your daughter’s wedding. Either way, I’m marrying her regardless of what you decide on. Choose carefully.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asset

The garden behind them, caged in by tall, rotted fencing, is overgrown with weeds and flowerbeds of trash. Byakuya raps on the door of the gloomy building in front of them. A minute later, it opens, and Touko hides behind Byakuya, burying her face in his coat.

“Fukawa,” Byakuya says, not talking to Touko.

“Togami-sama,” says the other. He squints at Byakuya. “What’s it going to be?”

Touko clutches Byakuya for dear life. Byakuya shifts. She thinks he pushed up his glasses.

“You have two options,” says Byakuya as he pulls out a cheque from his coat’s inner pocket. “You receive this cheque or you come to your daughter’s wedding. Either way, I’m marrying her regardless of what you decide on. Choose carefully.”

Silence. Her heart clenches. For a moment, she thinks her father will choose to attend the wedding.

“Fifty million yen. That’s the lowest I’ll accept,” says her father, and her stomach drops. “Then, you can marry my daughter.”

Byakuya jerks enough that she lets go and stands back. He holds the cheque out but as her father reaches forward to take it, Byakuya splays his hand and lets the cheque fall. Her father tries and fails to catch it, several times, and ends up on his knees, scratching at the cheque with stubby fingernails.

“Pathetic,” sneers Byakuya and he pivots on his heel. Touko starts to follow Byakuya but as she turns, she glimpses her father’s red face, and that glint in his eyes, and she knows, and she’s ready.

He lurches forward, but instead of pouncing on Byakuya, he stumbles into her taser. 

“D-Don’t you dare!” she hisses.

They leave him slumped on the porch.


End file.
